you can come to me
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: Austin and ally are 17 and expecting a baby .. you read the rest
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally Pregnancy story I love to read those kinds of stories on here . It's kind of weird to make a comedy into a drama but I will try my best D=Dez

* * *

(Ally exits the bathroom)

Ally ; Um Trish can I talk to you

Trish ; can you believe I just got fired from my newspaper job I have only worked there for 3 hours

Ally ;no it doesn't really surprise me I mean your here when your suppose to work .

Trish ;so Ally what's up you said you wanted to talk .

Ally ; I ...

Trish ; you know I am your best friend you can tell me anything

Ally ; Now Trish You aren't telling anyone what I tell you until I made the choice to announce it

Trish ; Jimmy offered to produce a music video for you right

Ally ;oh I wish he did

Trish ;come on Ally I hate the look on your face it's making me want to hurl

Ally ; I ...

Trish ;spill it

Ally ; I ..

Trish ;tell it no one's here alright I promise I won't get mad

Ally ;cries ; I.. am .. Pregnant

Trish ; what the ... no not you .. Ally Dawson your mom is going to kill you

Ally ; cries ; You said you wouldn't get mad

Trish ; Austin ?

Ally ;cries ;Yeah

Trish ;well he's about to produce his second Record this is not going to look good to the public

Ally ; cries ;I .. don't know

Trish ;tell him D just left

Ally ; cries ; alright

(Ally walks to Austin's house and once she gets there she climbs through his window)

Austin ;My parents know where dating you don't have to sneak in the house

Ally ; once I tell you what I am going to tell you they won't want me in the house anymore

Austin ; giggles ;you're a secret con Artist

Ally ;cries ;no

Austin; Calm down it's okay I am sorry I made the joke go ahead and tell me

Ally ; cries ; I am pregnant ...

Austin ; me ?

Ally ;cries ; I ... I ...

Austin ; don't cry alright

Ally ;cries ;Trish says it's going to ruin your new CD coming out and I don't want to do that okay I am going to go stay with my mom in Africa or wherever she's living at this time

Austin ; Don't listen to Trish this is not her child its . Austin moon's and Ally Dawson's

Ally ;cries it's strange when you say that

Austin ;I know

Ally ;cries ; tell me what do you want . Do you want me to go away, Do you want me to keep the baby , give it up please tell me pretty please because I am so scared now

Austin ; well you're not having my son or daughter in a foreign country . And I don't want my child being raised by someone else . I ... want to keep it that's what were going to do alright I promise okay .

Ally cries ;no I can't do this what if you go on tour .

Austin ;If the doctor says you can't Travel we just won't go on tour okay I will cancel it

Ally ;cries ;I ... Austin help me pretty please

Austin ;Trust me we can do this .

(Austin's mom walks in)

Mimi ; Ally what are you doing here I didn't see you come in

Austin ;she came through the window

Mimi ; Why on earth would she come through the window

Austin ; Mom

Mimi ;Yes Austin

Austin ;Ally and I ...

Mimi ;you're dating

Austin ;yeah we are but...

Mimi spill it

Austin ; Ally she's Pregnant

Ally ;cries ; I am sorry I will go to my Mom's I promise I can call an adoption agent today

Mimi ; Um no need to call an adoption Agent alright ..

Ally ;cries ;I .. Can't do this please I can't ... I can't I need ... I can't

Austin ; If you want to cry I will be your shoulder

Ally ;cries ; I ...

Mimi ;your breathing hard okay just take deep breaths . Deep breath's it's okay I am going to call your mom if that's okay

Ally ;cries ; okay

( 50 min later)

(Mimi comes back to Austin's room)

Mimi ; I talked to your parents Ally I contacted them both . Your mom was hold to get in touch with but I contacted her in Africa and told her it was a Family emergency

Ally ;cries ; okay

Austin ;it's okay I will help you I promise please don't cry I can't stand to see it anymore please ..

Mimi ;Your mom.. she's very upset but she wants you to stay here . and if you want to keep the baby or not is your choice

Austin ; and her dad

Mimi ;well .. he is very mad okay I think it's best you stay here tonight to let things cool down

(Next morning)

Mimi ; Your dad is here Ally

(Lester enters Austin's house)

Lester ; hey Ally

Ally ;hey dad

Lester ;well ... I never saw this coming

Ally ; cries ;and you hate me

Lester ;no I don't hate you at all I love you and If you want to raise the baby with Austin I will support you okay .Austin your going to stay

Austin ;yes sir


	2. Chapter 2

(Ally and Austin and hanging out at Ally's house in the living room)

Ally ;I am 8 weeks today

Austin are you sick aren't you suppose to become sick or..

Ally ;yeah I will puke on you now

Austin ;I am just saying . . so how are you feeling

Ally ; scared that's all Trish hasn't talked to me since I told her . D he's excited for us but I hope he doesn't think were having a dog or anything

Austin ; Your smarter than I am .. I will have to tell him it's a baby

Ally ; cries ; scared Austin I don't think I can do this I don't think we could become parents . Or have a baby I ...

Austin ; I think we could . I mean when you told me you where pregnant I became scared but when I heard the heartbeat it was okay . That was my son or daughter's heart beating and I could not risk that .

Ally ;;she does have a pretty strong heartbeat

Austin ;we don't know what the baby is Ally

Ally ;;its' a girl I know it is

(Lester walks in)

Austin ;well I want a boy a Austin Mini

Lester ;I wanted a boy .. That was until I met miss Ally

Austin ; I know but boys they play sports basketball I want to teach him basketball

Ally ;cries ;I want a girl and I don't care if you want a boy

Lester ;wrong move buddy boy

Austin ;Mr. Dawson can you help me out here please

Lester ;nope .. You made her cry you fix it

(Lester exits the room)

Ally ;cries ;I want a baby girl

Austin ;well if you want a baby girl I want one . I want her to look exactly like you okay I am sorry I didn't mean it I didn't know you where being that serious it's okay ally I am sorry .

Ally ;cries ;it's our child how can I not be serious

Austin ; I am sorry I didn't mean it sweetie

Ally ;cries ; I want a baby girl ...

Austin ;I know I am sorry sweetie alright you will get your sweet daughter I promise

Ally ;cries ; Austin..

Austin ;yes sweetie

Ally ;cries ; I love you..

Austin ; I do too . Don't worry alright


	3. Chapter 3

(Austin and Ally are in the Doctor's Exam room with Austin's mom Mimi)

Austin ; sweetie Ally come on lay on the table okay

Ally ;cries ;I can't please I can't

Doctor ;Miss . Dawson this is just like last time I won't repeat it again lay down on the table now

Austin ;don't talk to her like that she's just scared . Come on I am right here

(Ally lays back on the exam table)

Austin ;there you go sweet girl this is for our daughter remember

Ally ;cries; sing please sing please ...

Austin ; which one huh sweet girl

Ally ;cries ;I don't care

Austin ;If you want to cry I'll be your shoulder . If You want to run I'll be your latter , If you want to laugh I will be your smile

Ally ;cries ; Thank you

(Austin grabs Ally's hand)

Doctor ; your 13 weeks along would you like to know what you're having

Austin ; Yes .. I mean Ally

Ally ;yes please

Doctor ;looks like a girl to me .

Mimi ;it does I see a girl

Ally ;cries ; it's a girl ...

Austin ;Yes you will have your sweet baby girl


	4. Chapter 4

(Austin and Ally are in a café waiting for Penny Ally's mother to arrive)

Ally ;cries ; I am showing . Laura and I aren't ready to meet her

Austin ;you named her . I like Laura it's pretty

Ally ;cries ; so her names Laura

Austin ;I love it and can't wait meet my Laura

(Penny walks in and sets down at Austin and Ally's table)

Austin ;hey Miss . Dawson

Penny ;hello Austin

Ally ;hey mom

Penny ;So when are you meeting the parents

Ally ;what do you mean

Penny ;the adoptive parents

Ally ;cries ;no where not giving her up . Austin and I want her

Penny ; Your two are 17 for crying out loud you can't have a baby . I assumed you would give the baby up with Austin being famous and all

Austin ; well my CD is at # 1 and I told my fans 3 days ago that we where having a baby and they where excited

Penny ; still touring and everything ..

Austin ;I won't tour for a while okay . I will do online concerts for now that's what Jimmy and I have agreed on

penny ; I still want you to meet with an adoption Agent

Ally ;cries ;no where not giving Laura up

Penny ; You have already named her

Austin ;yes because that's our daughter inside Ally and we love her alright . Your not her parent we are okay

Penny ;you two should not have this accident or whatever you call it

Austin ; her name is Laura Moon and she's not a Mistake and you shut your mouth now alright

Ally ;cries ;don't talk to Mom that way your upsetting Laura she's kicking

Austin ;sorry sweetie daddy loves you

Ally ; Cries ; Leave

(Penny pushes in her chair and Exit's the Café)

Austin ;is she kicking a lot

Ally ;cries ; Yes she just started a couple of days ago she started when mom walked in

Austin ; I will hold you and I won't ever let you go


	5. Chapter 5

(Austin and Ally are in Austin's basement trying to work on a song )

Austin ; well Jimmy says I have to write a new song by in the morning you know a bonus song for the online concert

Ally ; okay well what are some Idea's

Austin ; Can I see the 3D ultrasound picture we have of Laura

(Ally gets her purse and takes the picture out and hands it to Austin )

Ally that's miss Laura

Austin ; daddy loves her so much

Ally ;Are you going to write a song about her

Austin ;yes a beautiful song

Ally ;okay what's the first thing you think of when you look at the picture of Laura

(Ally sets the picture of Laura on the piano so Austin can see it)

Austin ; Breath taking

Ally ;When I look at you I want to smile you are so breath-taking to my eyes .

Austin; When I seen you Everything changed the world went away you always take my breath away .

Ally ;that's beautiful so what's next .

Austin ;I want this song okay it's a surprise to you and the baby

Ally ; Are you sure

Austin ; I promise

(Ally exits the basement)

Mimi ; what's wrong did Austin say something ..

Ally ;cries ;he wants to work on the song alone without me

Mimi ;Sweetie it's okay is it a song about one certain little girl waiting to meet her mommy and daddy

Ally ;cries ;yeah it's about her

Mimi ; he wants it to become a surprise

Ally ; cries ;I want to write the song with him . I want too.

Mimi ; Ally it's okay your fine . Austin isn't being mean I promise he loves you and the baby to pieces

(Austin exit's the Basement)

Austin ; hey my sweet girls I heard you cry . this is a surprise for you and the baby but if you want to help me you can

Ally; cries ;she's kicking

Austin ;she wants daddy to finish the song already I promise I will come right in here when I complete the song alright .

Ally ;cries ;I am crying mess I am sorry

Austin ;it's okay sweetie don't worry about it

(Austin enters the basement again)

Mimi ; Your doing wonderful Ally okay don't worry can I help you with anything

(Austin comes out of the basement takes Ally's hand and takes her into the basement so he can sing the song)

Austin ;are you and Laura ready

Ally ;where ready daddy

Austin; When I seen you Everything changed the world went away you always take my breath away . When I heard your heartbeat for the first time it's like the world stopped there was nothing in this world that could ruin that moment for me .

Because when I look at your picture you take my breath away you make, You make you make my heart race . Sweet girl I love you and always will . But nothing can change that you take my breath away .

Before I found out that you where on your way all I thought about was music I worried about hitting the high notes I worried about writing a song on time . It's funny how in a few short mounts you worries can change honestly I wouldn't care if my career was over today before you my music was all I had but now . I know I have way more to live .

Because when I look at your picture you take my breath away , You make you make , my heart race. Sweet girl I love you and always will but nothing can change that you take my breath away .

When you arrive I will hold you forever daddy will protect you from everything he can . I hope you look like your mommy because she's a beautiful girl . Without her I wouldn't have you my precious Laura girl . From this moment on I will count down the days till I can hold you in my arms and see your beautiful face .

Because when I look at your picture you take my breath away , You make you make my heart race . Sweet girl . I will love you always an forever but nothing can change that you take my breath away

Ally ; Austin's Moon I have never heard of such a beautiful song in my life . That was from daddy's heart sweet girl

Austin ;I want to sing her that song when she is born

Ally ;Cries ; That is a great idea


	6. Chapter 6

(Austin and Ally are in the song room of Sonic Boom hanging out)

Ally ; Are you getting excited or nervous that I am 6 mounts

Austin ; scared kind of but I want to meet her I am ready to meet my baby girl

Ally ; Do you want her to have blonde hair or brown hair

Austin ; Blonde hair

Ally ;hey that's not fair

Austin ;okay I hope she has brown hair just like her mommy

(Trish enters the song room)

Trish ;hey guys

Austin ;why are you walking in here acting like nothing is wrong you haven't spoken to us since ...

Trish ;You and Ally are 17 it's kind of crazy that my two best friends are expecting their first child together

Ally ;where having a girl

Trish ; I bet Austin hates that

Austin ; No I don't hate that I wrote a song for miss . Laura

Trish ;you're keeping her

Austin ;yes were keeping our daughter

Ally ; she's moving again

Austin ; it's okay your mommy and daddy's baby girl

Trish ;is she healthy

Austin ; so far yes

Trish ; Are you and D still hanging out

Austin ;yeah he doesn't really care about the baby or anything but where still friends

Ally ;cries ; Austin

Austin ;yes sweetie

Ally ;cries ;she stopped moving

(Austin walks over and Lays his hand on Ally's stomach)

Austin ;daddy's right here your scaring mommy

Ally ;cries ; come on baby

Trish ; Laura come on

Austin ; she's not moving

Ally ;cries ;come on baby girl move for mommy and daddy

Austin ; I felt a kick she's okay

Ally ;good girl

Trish ;she did it because her auntie Trish is here

Austin ;yeah right

Ally ;maybe she's right


	7. Chapter 7

(Austin and Ally are in Ally's room talking about who is in the room when Laura is born)

Austin ; so the doctor told us we can only have 3 people in the room

Ally ;well I know I want you in the room

Austin ;even if you didn't want me in the room I would still be in there

Ally ;cries ;it's scary

Austin ;what's scary Ally huh talk to me

Ally ;cries ; having a baby . Possibly be in pain for 24 hours or more and I can't .. I am so scared

Austin ; You know my hand is strong it has played guitar . And I am sure it can turn blue and I would actually like to see it turn blue

Ally ;cries ;stop it's not funny

Austin ; I hate those tears so much you know . I know this pregnancy has been hard for you

Ally ;cries ; It has I am afraid of everything and anything . I want to meet her already

Austin ;well she has to get big and strong like her mommy

(Penny enters Ally's room)

Ally ;cries ;mom I didn't know you where in town

Penny ;I came back and I am sorry for what I said .

Austin ;no worries your just scared like everyone else and me too

Ally ; cries ;your afraid Austin

Penny ;;Ally honey if Austin was 30 he would still be a nervous wreck alright .

Austin ; Ally is becoming scared about having Laura

Penny ;I heard a bit of the conversation . Austin can you grab Ally's hand

(Austin grabs Ally's hand)

Austin ;I have it

Penny ; Okay I want you to Squeeze his hand okay . Squeeze his hand as hard as your fearing Laura being born

(Ally does what her mom says and Squeezes Austin's Hand really hard)

Austin ; Owe

Ally ;cries ;sorry

Penny ;don't apologize okay . He's alright

Austin ;I am fine I didn't know you where that scared .

(Ally Grabs Austin and hugs him tightly)

Austin ;it's okay I am right here

Penny ; you feel better

Ally ;cries ;I want my Austin

Penny ; he isn't just Yours

Austin ;yes I am hers and You are my beautiful strong Ally


	8. Chapter 8

(Austin and Ally are hanging out at Trish's house)

Trish ;so how are you feeling

Ally ;big I want her to come

Trish ;you're not that big she's going to come out a small baby

Austin ;how do you know that

Trish ;because most people are huge by the time there 8 mounts and Ally's not that big

Austin ; Most people are bigger

Ally ;they are much bigger Austin

Austin ;Doctor . Alice hasn't said anything right Ally

Ally ;she did say she was a little small Austin but she didn't think it was anything to worry about

Austin ; Ally I can't believe you didn't tell me

Ally ; I didn't mean to Austin honestly I didn't think it was that important

Austin ;this is our daughter . She is very important Ally Dawson

Ally ; Austin don't get mad at me I am sorry I didn't tell you . I didn't want you to worry okay . You have your career and Your web show's you have enough to worry about Austin

Austin ; Trish put that in your head about my career . Who cares about it when It comes Laura nothing else matters alright

Ally alright I didn't know you where going to get that upset

Austin ; I am

Ally ;I see that

Austin ; cries ;I don't care about my career . It's going to always stay there but my daughter won't . I love her so much Ally you don't understand

Ally I am sorry sweetie

Austin ;it's okay just tell me next time promise

Trish ; I didn't think you would become this supportive

Austin ; I am your best friend and you had no faith in my ability to stay with Ally

Trish ;sorry

Ally ; it's alright Austin I promise

Austin ;I love my Laura and I love my Ally

Ally we love you too daddy

(Lester enters Trish's house)

Lester ;hey miss . Ally I am here to pick you up

Austin ; you want me to help you up sweetie

Ally ;no I got it sweetie

Lester ; Austin I talked to your mom . Your going to stay with us for the first week alright . We have a spare room it's really small but we will put the crib in there

Austin ;sounds like a good plan Mr. Dawson


	9. Chapter 9

(Austin and Ally are at the hospital)

Ally ; cries ; it's finally time

Austin ;she's coming she wants to see her beautiful mommy

Ally ;cries ; and daddy

Austin ;yes but Mommy is more pretty than Daddy

Ally ; cries ; I am cold

Austin ; Let me go get a blanket

(Austin goes to the nurses station and Asks for a blanket then he comes back to the room and drapes the Blanket over Ally)

Austin ;are you warm sweetie huh

Ally ;cries ; Yes .. I am

Austin ; You want more Ice huh

Ally ;cries ;why are you treating me so nice

Austin ; Well lets see Miss . Laura is on her way . And her mommy needs all the help she can get

(2 hours later)

(Penny enters the hospital room)

Penny ;has your hand turned blue yet

Austin ;not quite but it's losing feeling

Penny ;you say that like it doesn't bother you

Austin ;because it isn't bothering me ..

(Doctor walks in)

Doctor ;Are you Miss . Dawson's mother

Penny ; Yes and this is miss . Laura's daddy Austin

Doctor ; I was looking at the heart machine and I saw that Laura's heart rate is slightly raised

Ally ;cries ;it is .. why What am I doing wrong ..

Doctor ;you aren't doing anything wrong okay . Would you mind wearing oxygen

Ally ;cries ; No I am not wearing a Mask I hate stuff over my face . No

Austin ;if that is what we have to do for Laura were going to do it please do it for me

(Doctor Alice comes over and slowly puts the mask on Ally's face)

Ally ;cries ; take it off

Austin ;please sweetie

Penny ;Ally please

Ally ;cries ;no take it off . I was doing fine . get it off

Austin ; take deep breaths okay it's fine .

Doctor ; it look like it's working okay its coming back down I need you to relax because if you get scared Laura will

Ally ;cries ; okay


	10. Chapter 10

(2 hours later)

Austin ; hey sweetie are you okay

Ally ;cries ;Mom , Mom , Mom

(Penny walks over to the hospital bed)

Penny ;Hey there you haven't been holding Austin's hand that's where you're in pain okay hold his hand

Ally ;cries ; No

Penny ;why not

Ally ;cries ;because her heart rate went down ...

Austin ;I get what she's saying it's okay . I will go get some food okay

Penny ; Austin loves you Alright he wants to help you let him .okay you are so lucky that he loves you and Laura so much .

Ally ;cries ;Austin ...

Austin ;yes sweetie

Ally ;cries ; Can I hold both your hands

Austin ;sure

(Ally grabs both of Austin's hands and then closes her eyes)

Ally ;cries ; I feel a little better

Austin ;good sweetie

(3 hours later)

(Doctor enters the hospital room)

Doctor ;how are you

Ally ;cries ; hurt

Doctor ;well I will be back in a few minutes okay Laura's ready I think

Austin ; say yea

Ally ;cries Daddy wants to hold her first right

Austin ; yes I do

Penny ; miss Laura is on her way

(Doctor renters the room)

Doctor ;I think where ready okay

Ally ;cries ;can my mom stay

Doctor ;sure your mom and Austin though right

Ally ;cries ;yes

Austin ;are you excited sweetie

Ally ;cries ; No

Austin ;Well I am but that's okay that you aren't okay .

Doctor ;Ally were going to start now and do this in a hurry okay

Austin ;why

Doctor ; Her heart rate is dropping just a little

Penny ; cries ; I see it

Doctor ; Ally work with me here

Penny ;cries ;Austin sing

Austin ;I am too nervous to even know the words

Penny ;cries ;what was the first song you two ever sang together please ..

Doctor ;Ally you need to do this Alright

Ally ;cries ;I Am terrified I can't Austin help me please

Penny ;cries ;Austin it's dropping please do something help her for crying out loud

Austin ; okay Ally I am right here

Ally ;cries ;Owe

Austin ;And when you're afraid  
That you're going to break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

Ally ;cries ;Owe Austin keep singing

Penny ;cries ;it's coming back up come on sing

Doctor ;its working Ally you can relax now okay you're doing good

Austin ; cries ; And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's going to stay there when you don't  
When you don't

Penny ;cries ;that exact Lyric matches what we're going through now

Doctor ;okay her heart rate is back up so you can relax now okay Keep singing

Ally ;cries ;Mom I want it over

Penny ; Austin's doing all he can daddy's singing calms her down

Ally ; cries ;I am so ugly now

Austin; Your beautiful Laura's mommy is so beautiful

(10 min later)

(Baby Laura comes out crying)

Austin ; cries ;she's here

Penny ; Are you okay

Austin ;cries ; Yeah she's just breath-taking she's so beautiful

(2 min later)

Nurse ; do I hand her to him

Ally ;cries ;yes her daddy

(The nurse gently hands the baby to Austin)

Austin ;cries ; Daddy will always love you

Penny ; it's crazy huh

Austin ;cries ;it sure is she has dark hair Ally .. Ally

Penny ;she's fast asleep

Austin ;cries ; Laura daddy wants you to become a singer alright

Penny ;can I hold her

Austin ; cries ; Hold on a second miss . Dawson I want to hold her please

Penny ; alright

Austin ; daddy loves you . Yes he does . What color are your eyes huh are you tired huh

Penny ; he's melted into a puddle of goo

Austin I know huh I love you

(Lester enters the hospital room)

Lester ;hey how's Ally

Penny ;sacked out

Lester ;I assumed hey Miss . Laura your finally here . Can I hold you

Austin ; cries ;No not now I want to hold her please

Penny ;you have held her for the last 5 min okay

Austin ;please let me hold her a little longer please I have waited for mounts to hold her please

Penny ; hand her to Lester for 5 min I promise you can have her back

Austin ;she's my daughter I can do what I want ...

Penny ; hold on a second . You still have 2 mounts before you turn 18 and you're not an adult yet hand the baby over now

(2 hours later)

(Ally wakes up)

Ally ;cries ;can I hold her

Austin ; come on at least let Ally hold her

Ally ;cries ;why isn't Austin holding the baby

Penny ;Because I am Austin wouldn't hand her over to me it took me 10 min to him to hand her over so the woman came in and her last name is Dawson

Ally ;cries ;no mom I hate you . You can't do that . She deserves Moon as her last name Mom she deserves it . Please he loves her so much and she's not even a day old yet

Austin ;calm down it's no big deal where minors so she can tell us what to do okay . It's fine. Can I hold her please

(Mimi enters the hospital room)

Mimi ;sorry I couldn't arrive here earlier I was busy at work

Ally ;cries ;mom tell Mimi what you did tell her

Austin ;Laura's Last name is Dawson

Mimi ;why

Austin ;because she got mad at me because I wouldn't let her hold Laura she was just 10 min old and I had waited for so long

Mimi ; Austin could have walked off and left Ally when she became pregnant but he didn't he stayed he wrote a song for Laura . He loves that baby I have never seen him so crazy over a person in my entire life

Penny ;where her Ally's parents we can do whatever we want

Ally ;cries ;can I hold Laura

Penny ;no I am feeding her

(Mimi gently gets the baby from Penny's arms and hands the baby to Ally)

Ally ;cries ;he sweet girl your daddy's girl huh

Penny ;you took her from me

Mimi ;her mommy wanted to hold her

Penny ; I am getting full custody of Laura

Mimi ;oh yeah because your such a great parent . Because Lester has raised Ally you haven't okay ..

Penny ;no one can tell me what to do

Austin ;get the stupid papers I will sign them whatever it will take to get her off my back okay . Leave now

Penny ;I am not leaving

Austin ;cries ;get out ..

Mimi ; I will call the cops if you don't get out within 5 seconds

(Penny exit's the room and slams the door behind her)

Ally ;cries ; I don't want to lose Laura

Mimi ;not if I can help it

Austin ;daddy's right here huh did the loud door scare you Daddy's sorry

Ally ;cries ;say daddy I am fine I am snoozing

Austin ;daddy loves you


	11. Chapter 11

(Mimi enters the hospital room)

2 days old

Mimi ;Ally your mom's here

Ally ;cries ;Austin Already signed the papers

Mimi ; Austin honey can I have Laura

Austin ;cries ;daddy just fed you . Daddy loves you so much baby girl . Daddy and mommy will see you soon I promise

Ally ;cries ; Mimi please don't this please pretty please I can't

Austin ;cries ;I can't I just can't I don't care . I don't give a crap anymore this is my daughter please Mommy please

(Penny enters the hospital room)

Penny ; I am here to get my baby

Austin ; cries ; I hate you . I hate you so much .

Mimi ;Austin take a deep breath in and out okay don't loose your cool

(Austin hands Baby Laura over to Penny)

Austin ;cries ; I hope Karma bits you in the butt cry for her all night Laura keep her up alright .

Ally ;cries ;if she gets fussy sing to her .

(Penny walks out of the hospital room with baby Laura in her arms)

Austin ; cries ; I want my daughter I want my daughter..

(Austin runs out of the hospital room after Penny)

Austin ;cries ; I don't hate you but please . I am asking you from the bottom of my heart to not take my daughter away from me please . I love her so much Penny you don't understand

Penny ;she's been screaming all the way to the elevator I will make you a bet you heard her screaming right

Austin ;cries ;yes

Penny ;if you can sing to her while she's in my arms and she stops crying I will give change her name to Moon .

Austin ; you promise

Penny ;I promise

Austin ; And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's going to stay there when you don't  
When you don't . You can come to me you can come to me .

Penny ; she's calming down

Austin ;there's no way I can do it without you make it without you .

Penny ; she's asleep

Austin ;cries ;that's daddy's girl

(Penny hands Laura to Austin)

Penny ; will I regret this

Austin ;no you won't

(Austin walks into Ally's hospital room holding the baby)

Austin ;cries ; Your mom let me have her

Mimi ; did you sing to her

Austin ;cries ;and she stopped crying

Ally ;can mommy hold her ..

Austin ;cries ;please

Ally ;Austin Moon

Austin ;cries ;alright

(Austin slowly hands the baby to Ally)

Ally ;Hey I haven't seen your daddy cry so much .. He loves you he really does

Austin ;I love your mommy too so much she's beautiful and we make a great team

Ally ; Mimi can you hand me a Diaper

(Mimi gets Diaper and hands it to Ally and Austin hands her a baby wipe)

Ally ;thank you daddy say grandma forgot that

Austin why does she cry so much when she gets her Diaper changed does it hurt her

Mimi ;it doesn't hurt her she just doesn't like being woke up from her nap .

Austin ; oh okay

Ally don't worry I asked the nurse the same question . We just peeped that's all

Austin ; well can I take a nap

Ally ;yes I have it

(2 hours later Austin wakes up and finds Ally asleep with Laura on her chest)

Austin ;whispers ;Mom

Mimi ; Whispers I know they fell asleep about 30 min ago I already took a picture

Austin ;whispers ;thanks for supporting Ally and I

Mimi ; Whispers thank you for supporting Ally

Austin ;whispers ;it's my daughter

(Trish enters the room)

Austin ; Trish there sleeping

Trish ;whispers ;she doesn't look anything like you

Austin whispers ;gee thanks

(Ally wakes up)

Ally ;yep it's Trish I told I was dreaming . Say Auntie Trish you want to hold me

Austin ; set down

(Trish sets down in a chair next to Ally's and Ally slowly hands the baby to her)

Austin ; there's miss Laura

Trish ;hey girly you look a lot like mommy .


	12. Chapter 12

(Lester enters the hospital room)

Lester ;hey mommy and daddy

Ally ;hey dad I was just getting Laura ready to go home

Lester ;I wanted to talk to you about something

Austin ;if this is about yesterday No I am not talking about it . Laura Allison is my daughter and I had every right

Lester ; Austin you two are seventeen you two don't need a baby and I think it is best if your mom raises her for a while

Austin ;no I can't give up my daughter Mr. Dawson I promise I will care for her however I need too

(Austin slowly gets Laura out of the crib and puts her in the car seat) (Laura begins crying)

Ally ;mommy and daddy have already fed you and changed you . You just want daddy to hold you is that it

Austin ;say yes mommy I do can I

Ally ;no not now we have to get ready to go home alright ..

Austin ; can I talk to her

Ally ; sure sweetie

Austin ;hey there don't cry . Laura daddy and mommy are right here okay . Do you want to go live with grandma Penny for a while because if you do daddy will cry a lot but he knows it's the best thing .

Lester ; I have never seen you this way

Austin ;what way

Lester ; just so in love you look at her and it's like you're looking at an Angel .

Austin ; it's my daughter I am looking at an Angel well when I look at Laura and her Mommy I see two beautiful angels and maybe your right Mr. Dawson maybe it is better .

Lester ; I changed my mind

Austin ;what changed your mind Mr. Dawson

Ally ;seeing you look into your daughters eyes

Austin ; she's a daddy's girl . When I saw her come into the world I just stared I can't believe it's my daughter

Ally ;I am ready Austin are you ready

Austin ;yes sweetie I am ready . Mr. Dawson would you carry the stuff I have the precious car go

Ally cries ; okay

Austin ;I am sorry do you want to carry her Ally

Ally ;cries ;no I am just scared .

Austin ; you will do great I will be right beside you okay . Next week you and Laura are going to see me do a web show

Ally ;cries ;okay

(30 min later) Austin and Ally and Laura at home at Austin's house

Austin ;mom we are going to stay here

Mimi ;that's fine but weren't you going to stay at Ally's

Ally ;well since mom wanted to take her . We didn't think it would be good to go to my house

Mimi ; it make sense how's Miss .Laura

Ally ;she's hungry . Austin would you get the bottle

(Austin takes the baby out of the car seat and slowly gives the baby to Ally who starts to cry)

Austin ;it's okay baby girl daddy's going to go get a bottle

(Mimi hands Ally a bottle and she begins feeding the baby)

Ally ;thank you Mimi

Mimi ;no problem Ally

Austin ;mom I am going to go shower . Ally you and Laura okay ?

Mimi ;I will watch your girls

Austin ;thanks mom

(Austin goes in the bathroom to take a shower)

Mimi ;has he showered since she was born

Ally ;once but for like 2 min he hasn't left my side since I had her

Mimi ; Do you mind that ?

Ally I just wish he would let me hold her more . He wants to do everything

Mimi ;honey he barely lets me hold him and I am his own mother so don't feel bad

Ally ;I guess I should consider myself lucky he's around but..

Mimi ;you want to bond with your daughter

Ally ;of course

(4 min later)

(Austin comes out of the bathroom dressed after his shower)

Austin ;sorry I took so long

Ally ;that song was like 7 min it wasn't that long

Austin ;how is my Laura girl

Ally ;she's snoozing I already fed her she took the bottle nice and slow then fell right to sleep say Daddy I was a tired girl

Austin ;how long can before she can have pancakes

Mimi ;Quite a while Austin

Ally ; can I hold her

Austin ;sure sweetie want me to get her for you

Ally ;no I got it okay you rest

(Austin walks over to Laura's pack and play and picks her up then slowly sets down on the couch beside Ally)

Ally ;hey baby girl

Austin ;say momma I didn't wake up like daddy thought I would

Ally ; no because napping on daddy is the best place ever right

Austin ; yes it is

(Austin lays Laura on his chest)

Ally ;daddy this is the best place to nap

Austin ; I love my girls so much

(Austin bends down and kisses Laura's head)

Ally ;I love my babies too

Austin ; say we love you too mommy

Ally ;your mommy's over there

Mimi ;hey

Ally ; I like everything exactly like this


	13. Chapter 13

Laura - 2 weeks old

Mimi ;who's two weeks old today

Austin ;say I am grandma

Mimi ; she's beautiful . Were is Ally

Austin ;she was taking a shower I just fed Laura I am laying her on my chest for a minute she likes that and daddy does to '

Mimi ; how long has she been in there

Austin ;5 min maybe

(Mimi enters the bathroom and then see's Ally crying the comes back to the living room)

Mimi ;she's crying

Austin ;is she out of the shower

Mimi ;yeah she's out

(Austin slowly hands the baby to his mom and then runs to check ally)

Austin ;mom she may need to have a Diaper Change I am not sure

Mimi ;I will do it you go check Ally

(Austin Enters the bathroom and see's Ally sitting on the floor crying)

Austin ;hey sweetie mom told me you where in here

Ally ;cries ; Laura needs you go take care of her please

Austin ; she's with mom okay . I am sorry I have held Laura all the time I should let you do it more .

Ally ;cries ; that's not it Austin. I am 17 I am a mother to a two-week old . I am not an adult I don't have a job we barely drive anywhere I don't know . I think she should stay with my mom

Austin ; Ally Dawson I can't believe you . I can't I am right here most dad's don't even stay if I am right here there is nothing that you and Laura need to worry about . If you want to leave I will raise our daughter by myself okay I have no problem with that .

Ally ;cries ; it's just not fair

Austin ;Ally I can't believe it we choose to keep our daughter from the moment you told me you where expecting I wanted to raise our child . I didn't want him or her going anywhere else . Laura Moon is my daughter and she isn't going anywhere . You got it Ally

Ally ;cries ;I can't do it anymore I can't pretend I am happy . Trish never comes around . You and D barely hang out we never write songs anymore everything's changed . Austin stop pretending like it hasn't stop pretending like your happy

Austin ;I am happy Ally I have everything I could ever want I have my baby daughter in the living room . I have you my girlfriend . Ally , I want my family I want this family we have

Ally ;cries ;you hate me don't you Austin

Austin ;I am very mad but I don't hate you Ally . I will never hate you . Laura means so much to me I don't want to give her up

Ally ;cries ;I wish I was as good of a parent as you where Austin you an amazing dad I am a horrible mom

Austin ;don't say that about my girlfriend alright she's trying her best she's scared but I am here .

(Ally grabs Austin's hand and squeezes it)

Ally ;cries ;I need your hand

Austin ;that's what it's there for and to hold our daughter

Ally ;cries ; I love you so much

Austin ;I love you too

(Mimi enters the bathroom carrying baby Laura)

Mimi ;she wanted her mommy and daddy

Ally ;can Austin have her

(Mimi gently hands the baby to Austin and the exit's the bathroom)

Austin ;this is our daughter . Do you want to give this face up

Ally ;cries ;I sure don't I haven't starred in her face

Austin ; do it she's beautiful

(Ally stares at Laura for a few minutes)

Ally ;cries ;she is beautiful Austin

Austin ;she is . This is our baby girl . Laura Allison Moon

(Laura begins crying)

Ally ; cries ;it's alright sweet little girl go back to dreamy land Mommy and daddy are right here .

Austin ;are you having a bad dream . huh daddy will get those monsters under your bed when you get older

Ally ;cries ;say thank you daddy

Austin she is our going to always have her mommy and daddy right

Ally ;cries ;always .

Austin ;can I ask you a question Ally .

Ally ;cries ;sure

Austin ; would you want to get married to me one day

Ally ;cries ;yes I would Austin Moon . I would love too you are a great Guy Austin It would make me so happy to marry you

Austin ;and One more thing .

Ally ;cries ;yes

Austin ;can we keep our daughter

Ally ;cries ;yes we can but not many dads ask that

Austin ;well I did because I love my family

Ally ;cries ; yes I regret ever saying it

Austin ;your young you are fearful about raising a baby but I have your hand and we are doing it together with a little help from mom . We will make it Ally I promise

Ally ;Cries ;thank you


	14. Chapter 14

Laura ; 1 month old

Mimi ;I have a check up for Laura today

Austin ;her one month check up

Mimi ;yes

Austin ;do we have too they said she was healthy

Mimi ; health problems can arise Austin

Ally ;but we will have to see her scream and cry

Mimi ;you can hold her afterwards and calm her down

(Ally picks baby Laura up out of the pack and play and begins holding her)

Austin ;how's daddy's girl

Ally ;she's good tell grandma how fussy you where last night

Mimi ;I know I heard you . Did daddy get up with you

Austin ;yes I got up 6 times last night and she eventually calmed down but it was 3 am before I went to sleep

Ally ;I must have been dead to the world because I didn't hear her

Austin ;its' alright daddy doesn't mind laying her on my chest is the best feeling in the world

Mimi ;we have to get ready

Ally ;can I feed her Austin

Austin ;sure what outfit do you want her to wear . how many Diapers

Ally ;Austin let me get the bag ready alright . You where up with her last night I want to take of her today alright

Mimi ;Ally's right you can rest get ready okay .

(3 hours later)

(Austin and Ally and Mimi are in the doctor's office exam room)

Austin ;this is scary

Mimi ; trust me Austin a hospital is much scarier

Ally ; I need to feed her Austin

Austin I can do it I am holding her

(Ally hands Austin the bottle and he begins feeding Laura)

Ally ;she really enjoys her milk doesn't she mommy

Austin ;she sure does

(Doctor walks in and sets down on his spinning chair)

Doctor hello I am Doctor . Mac I will take care of Laura throughout her childhood

Ally ; hello Doctor I am Ally

Austin ;and I am Austin and this is my daughter Miss . Laura Moon

Doctor ;she's a pretty baby well I see she's taking a bottle now

Austin ;she's almost finished . Will she need any shots or blood work

Doctor ;yes she will need 2 shots and then blood work and then a general exam

Ally ; alright is she done with her bottle Austin

Austin ;she is

(Austin hands the bottle to Ally then Ally places she bottle back in Laura's bag)

Doctor ; I need you to lay her on the table

(Austin gently lays Laura on the exam table)

Austin ;can I talk to her

Doctor ;sure you can

Austin ;hey it's daddy he's right here . I know it's scary daddy doesn't like tables ether . Don't cry baby girl daddy hates that . I love you very much I bet your tired of daddy saying that . but it's always true .

(5 min later Doctor finishes the exam)

Doctor ;she is very healthy all her skills are on track she is doing well . I will get the nurse and we will get the shots and blood work and get you out of this place

Ally thank you

(Doctor leaves the exam room)

Austin ;I am going to keep her on the table okay . Ally sweetie would you like to help me calm her down during her shots

Mimi ;yes she needs her mommy and daddy

Ally ;she doesn't want me there

Austin ; Ally she does want you . You need to talk to her and tell her you love her okay sweetie that's all you're a wonderful mother

Ally ;I love her a lot

(Ally walks over to the exam table and stands beside Austin)

Austin ;mommy is here too

Ally ; I love you baby girl mommy doesn't tell you that much does she

Austin ;say no but mommy that's okay

(Nurse walks in with the shots and Butterfly needle)

Ally ; okay baby girl you have this scream and cry as bad as you want too but mommy and daddy are right here alright

Nurse ;okay this is the first shot baby girl

(Nurse gives Laura the shot)

(Laura starts screaming and crying)

Austin ; yeah I know baby girl daddy and mommy are right here . Daddy loves you so much and mommy does too .

Ally ;cries ;it upsets mommy to see you cry

Austin ;say mommy it will be over in a few minutes then you can give me big kisses and hugs

(Nurse gives Laura the second shot)

Ally ;it's almost over baby girl it's almost over okay the pain is over then mommy will hold you really tight

Austin ;you take daddy breath away . You are going to give boys a heart attack because you are so beautiful .

Nurse ;here comes the hard part okay baby girl

(Nurse draws Laura's blood)

(Laura starts screaming)

Ally ;can I pick her up

Nurse ;yes she's all done

(Ally slowly picks Laura up off the exam table and begins holding her)

Ally ;cries ;hey baby your all done your so brave

Austin ;yes she's just like her mommy .

Mimi ;she did pretty well she didn't cry as bad as I thought

Austin ;she had her mommy and daddy right there she was fine

(30 min later )

(Ally , Austin and Mimi arrive home)

Austin ; where finally home are you ready for a bottle

Ally ;yes let mommy go make one I already changed her before we left .Dr. Macs office so she is okay you might want to check though

Austin ;she smells like she popped daddy will do it

Mimi ;brave Daddy


	15. Chapter 15

Did anyone see the episode of Austin and Ally last night if you didn't it was amazing it's available on the Amazon Kindle , Or iTunes

* * *

Laura - 2 mounts old

(Austin wants to talk to Ally about something so he decides to do it while baby Laura takes a nap in her Pac and Play. )

Ally ; so what is it you wanted to talk to me about

Austin ; Jimmy called yesterday and he says I am fading out of my Music Career you know Since Laura has been born I haven't really recorded or anything and I didn't want to record

Ally ; I know . You could go back anytime Austin okay . I can become a stay at home mom I am fine with that sweetie . We need the money..

Austin ;that's the thing. Jimmy wants me to Do a small Tour for 30 days to start my Career up again

Ally ;well there are baby stores everywhere and I am sure Laura could come I would like take her to Dr. Mac so we can make sure she is healthy enough to ..

Austin ; Ally , I can't do that my daughter . I would love for you and the baby to come with me . But that's not a life for my daughter I will hate it if she comes on tour with me . D threw up like 30 times on Tour that one time

Ally ; that was the worst 3 mounts of my life

Austin ;mine too that's the reason I don't want to leave and It will become even harder now that we have Laura

Ally ;I know but it's only for 30 days and..

Austin ;I will miss a month of Laura's life

Ally ;I can send you pictures everyday when are you leaving

Austin ;next week

Ally ;well we can do it ...

(1 week later)

(Austin and Ally and Laura are at the bus stop as Austin is about to leave)

(Austin is holding baby Laura in his arms)

Austin ; by baby girl daddy loves you so much

Ally ; say daddy we will miss you so much

Austin ; I love you daddy doesn't want to let you go . Okay why don't you just go on tour with daddy . You can leave mommy right

Ally ;hey

Austin ;I couldn't do that to mommy No I couldn't

(Jimmy steps out of the Tour Bus)

Jimmy ;Austin we have to go

Austin ; cries ;Laura I will miss you mommy and daddy love you

Jimmy ;no time for Love Dove

Austin ; don't cry . Don't cry baby you will break daddy's heart go to mommy

(Austin gently hands the baby to Ally)

(Laura begins crying)

Ally ;you will see daddy in a month

Austin ;would you have left Kyra when she was a baby

Jimmy ;I didn't have her when I was 17 . And my recording studio didn't start till she was 6

Austin ;still you're a father you have a daughter

Jimmy ;yes a daughter that you dated

Austin ; put that aside please just for once would you leave your daughter ..

Jimmy ; You cannot stay with your daughter 24/7 Austin you have to make a living . You have a child now .

Austin ;Answer my question Jimmy please

Jimmy ; No I wouldn't leave her but Austin..

Austin ;please

(Laura starts screaming)

Ally ;just leave Austin don't make her upset

Austin ; I can't ... leave Jimmy I am sorry .

Jimmy ; could they go on Tour with you the baby ...

Austin ; I guess

Ally ;I told you I wouldn't care ..

Jimmy ; I will make you a deal

Austin ;alright

Jimmy ;If Laura and Ally go with you on this tour . I will pay for Laura's baby stuff but just for 30 days

Austin ;deal sir

(Austin and Ally and the baby get on the bus)

Ally ;I like it Laura do you like daddy's tour bus

Laura ; a

Austin ;I don't know what that means

Ally ;neither do I

Austin ;daddy is so happy your on tour with him could we all maybe share the king sized bed

Ally ;sure ..

Austin ;see a crib won't fit and .. the bed is big that we could put Laura between his

Ally ; You roll over a lot Austin I don't want to squish her

Austin ;agreed daddy will figure something out how about Laura and I have the king sized bed you have a bunk

Ally ; no but nice try

Austin ; just kidding . Jimmy can we go by Wal-Mart and get a small Pac and Play please

Jimmy ; anything else

Ally ;I have 5 Diapers . So maybe just a pack I will pay for them I promise Jimmy

Jimmy ;Ally you are forgetting an Agreement

Ally ;Sorry Jimmy just ..

Austin ;he just wants to help us

(Ally lays Laura on the couch and changes her Diaper)

Ally ; say it's only Pee daddy

Austin ;well she popped this morning

Driver ;no poop talk please

Ally ;sorry

Driver ;she doesn't cry much at night right

Austin ;sometimes . Sir if daddy lays her on his chest she will stop

Driver ;well do that

(After Ally finishes changing Laura's Diaper she hands the baby to Austin)

Austin ;are you excited to go on Tour with daddy huh . Daddy will have an Amazing time with you and mommy here

Ally ;Mommy will too


	16. Chapter 16

Laura - 2 mounts old

(Laura and Austin and Ally get off at the bus stop)

Ally ; wow that was a tour

Austin ;yeah it was but not as bad as the 94 day one that was awful

Ally ;your first headlining tour was awful I thought that was your dream

Austin ;yes well somebody didn't go with me . Laura I am not calling any names

Ally ;oh I see so that's what made your Tour so bad

Austin ;exactly . But this one was amazing I had my two little girls with me . Laura got compliments from the bus driver about being well-behaved and my daughter slept on my chest . Well my beautiful girlfriend laid next to me . I had the best sleep ever

Ally ;yes I agree the bus ride really soothed her . isn't your mom suppose to come pick us up

Austin ;she is .. I called her like an Hour ago and told her that we where about 30 min away

(Austin's cell phone rings and he answers it)

Mimi ;are you home yet

Austin ;yes we are just waiting for you .

Mimi ; can you get a ride with someone else my car broke down I will pay D or Trish to come pick you up

Austin ;the car seats in your car mom and it's 44 degrees I really don't want Laura out here long she's bundled in the her stroller but we will have to change her diaper in a minute

Mimi ; Well I am sorry Austin It will take at least 40 minutes till my gas is in the car

Austin ;fine I will call Lester by

(Austin hangs up the phone)

Ally ;well.. aren't you going to call my dad

Austin ;yeah hold on we need to change Laura

Ally ;where it's cold out here

(Austin gets Laura out of her stroller )  
(Austin sets down on a bench lays Laura on his lap and he begins changing her diaper)

Austin ; stay still baby girl daddy needs to change and it's poop why couldn't you have just pee , Ally I need more wipes

(Ally hands Austin two wipes)

Ally ; have you called my dad

Austin ;no I am sorry I am a little busy Ally

Ally ;stop being so cocky

Austin ;well I have poop on my pants ..

Ally ; that's apart of being a parent

(Austin puts a fresh diaper on Laura and then lays her back in the stroller)

Austin ; sorry sweetie if my stupid mother would have gotten gas we wouldn't be stranded on the side of the road with our 3 month old daughter

Ally ; well don't call your mother stupid she has done so much for us Austin Moon

(Austin takes his phone out of his Pocket and calls Lester)

Lester ;hello

Austin ; Mr. Dawson this is Austin can you please pick up Laura and Ally and I where at the bus stop we just got back from tour and my mom's car broke down

Lester ;of course are at the one by the gas station

Austin ; yes sir

Lester see you in about 2 min

Austin ;thank you so much Lester by

Lester ; anytime

(Austin hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket)

Ally ;you called my dad Lester

Austin ;I did didn't I does that bother you sweetie

Ally ;no just a little strange

(Austin grabs Ally and begins hugging her)

Austin ;I am very sorry I was so cocky I didn't mean to lash out at you I was just stressed

Ally ; it just shocked me your usually not that cocky

Austin ; sorry sweetie I love you very much and I thank you for coming on this tour with me it was the best one yet alright I am very sorry.

Ally ; your forgiven I get it your stressed you have a family to take care of

Austin ; you are right but I shouldn't get mad at you because you gave me this beautiful baby girl

Ally ; do you want me to let you know if you are starting to get cocky

Austin ;yes I do

(Lester drives up and blows the horn)

Ally ;Dad seriously

Lester ;the baby is crying didn't you notice

Ally ;dad ..

Lester ;it's okay come on guys am I taking you to Austin's house

Ally ; dad you didn't have a car seat

Lester ;I bought one Last Week so Miss . Laura could ride with me

(Austin gets a crying Laura out of the stroller and then walks over and gently places her in the car seat )

Austin ; are you all comfy now mommy and daddy are sorry okay

Ally ;I think she wanted to get in mommy and daddy's hug

Austin ;were you mad huh well let's go home alright girly

(Austin bends down and kisses Laura on the forehead and then he gets in the passenger side of Lester's Car)

Ally ;I am so glad were heading home

Austin ;me too how about you Laura

(Laura begins crying)

Ally ;are you sad the Tour's over with

Austin ;she might be hungry

Lester ;there's a Berger King right down the street I could go get us a Berger and we could eat while Ally feeds the baby

Austin ;sure

(Austin gets Laura's bottle out of the diaper bag and hands it to ally and Ally begins feeding her)

Ally ;I can feed her in the car seat if I am really careful

Austin ;that makes sense . Eat up Laura girl

Ally ;say yes daddy I am very hungry


	17. Chapter 17

(Austin enters the living room carrying 4 month old Laura in his arms)

Austin ; say mommy it's your 18th birthday today

Ally ;yes it is what do you want to do today miss . Laura

Austin ; take daddy out for pancakes

Ally ; No tell daddy No pancakes it's not his birthday

Austin ; daddy is sad

Ally ; I love you two

Austin ;Laura and I love you too . She's already been changed you may need to feed her If you don't mind

Ally ;no of course not so do you have any birthday plans for me

Austin ;my mom is working today so whatever plans we have we will have to take Miss . Laura

Ally ;that's fine

(Austin gently hands Laura to Ally and Ally grabs a bottle and begins feeding her)

Austin ;you eat for daddy . Daddy is so excited that you can have pancakes in a few mounts

Ally ; Mashed up Pancakes Austin alright

Austin ;doesn't matter to me

(Austin goes into the bathroom to take a shower)

Ally ; tell me what does daddy have planned . I know it's a secret right

(10 min later Austin exits the bathroom and goes back into the living room)

Austin ;Jimmy called that's why it took a while

Ally ;what did Jimmy need

Austin ;just to do a web show this afternoon that's all but I canceled

Ally ;why Austin . We need the money

Austin ; it's for your birthday plans

Ally ;it's okay to leave me alone with Laura what are you afraid I am going to hurt or something

Austin ;no it's just I love my little girl

Ally ;I love her too but she's not that close to me Austin you need to back off a bit

Austin ; fine if you want me to back off I will . I am just trying to help you Ally where two 18 year olds with a daughter . Okay most dads do not even stick around . You have no idea how lucky you are .. Ally

Ally ;oh so your saying I am super lucky that my boyfriend stuck around to help raise his daughter that's what your suppose to do Austin . it's not something I am lucky for it's not a prize

Austin ; I am sorry Ally I just wanted to help that's all I love our daughter so much you just don't get how much love I feel for that little girl you have in your arms . As her daddy if feel I need to do everything for her and I am sorry .

Ally ;it's great that you want to help your daughter and feed her all the time that's great but I can help her too it won't hurt me to feed our daughter or bath her or change her you don't have to do everything Austin that's all I am trying to say

Austin ; But I want to Ally . Your mom is not taking her away from us

Ally ;is this what it's all about my mother wanting Custody

Austin ;yes if she says that I am not taking care of my daughter Penny could take her away in a heart beat .

Ally ;I am sorry I didn't know that's what you where worried about

Austin ;well it is okay Ally .

Ally ; do you think we should file a protection order against my mom

Austin ;no because then we will have to face her in court and that will make her even more angry .

(Ally gets off the couch and gently hands the baby to Austin)

Ally ;she wants her daddy

Austin ;I thought you said I was holding her too much

Ally ;well you are but I know you mean will . Austin I just never ever thought you would become this In love with her

Austin ;look at her face how I not

Ally ;I love you two so much you make my life complete

Austin about that

Ally ;about what

(Austin gently lays the baby down in the Pac and Play ) (Then he pulls a black box from his pants pocket)

Austin ;since we don't have a baby sitter for Laura why not do it here

Ally ;cries ; are you serious Austin

Austin ; I have never been so sure

(Austin gets down on one knee)

Ally ;Laura daddy's about to purpose

Austin ;don't tell her

Ally ;sorry

Austin ;Allison Rain Dawson throughout these 2 years that we have been friends and even more I have learned what an amazing young woman you are . You have doubted me in my career and you have helped me follow my dreams . I could always talk to you about anything . I want you to stay with me forever and I want to raise our daughter and possibly more children together I love you Ally .

(Austin places the ring on Ally's finger)

Ally ;cries ; oh sweetie Austin I don't deserve this I really don't

Austin ; Ally you deserve so much more . I love you and Laura I wanted to make it official

Ally ;cries ; I love you thank you so much

Austin ; cries ; You welcome Ally

(Mimi enters the house and see's Ally crying)

Mimi ; Ally are you okay

Ally ; I am fine

Austin ; Ally's my fiancé where getting married

Mimi ;okay when did you get the ring

Austin ;on tour

Ally ; Hey you told me that you had to go to the bathroom

Austin ;I went to a jewelry store

Mimi ; It's beautiful but you're not getting married now correct

Austin ; it doesn't matter Mom just making it official . And Laura had nothing to do with this I love Ally so much

Mimi ;then I am happy for you two


	18. Chapter 18

(Austin finds Ally in the bathroom changing Laura' Diaper as he just gets back from the studio)

Ally ;hey Austin how is it being back at work

Austin ;I missed my girls so much today

Ally ;we missed you too but you have to make money to buy Laura Toys

Austin ; I do can daddy hold you

(Ally hands a crying Laura to Austin and Austin begins holding her)

Ally ;how was working in the studio

Austin ;pretty good Jimmy let me produce the song I wrote about Laura I recorded it today

Ally ;I thought that was a personal song for Laura

Austin ; it was but he asked me if I would want to put it on the 3rd CD and I said yes I would like too

Ally ; Austin it's really personal to me you sang it Laura while I was pregnant with her .. it's just a song .. I don't know what ever

Austin ;stop being that way Ally steal your heart was about you and it was personal to me . So I recorded it okay what is the big deal

Ally ;I don't know it just is okay you don't record personal songs like that

Austin ; I thought you would understand after all you're a song writer Ally ..

Ally ; yes but that's why I never wanted you to touch my book songs are about personal feelings and that song has Laura's name in it

Austin ; oh yeah while I recorded another song too

Ally ;which one

Austin ; falling for the bosses daughter ..

Ally ;what .. when did you write that

Austin ;about a month after I started dating Kara

Ally ;you dated her for what 3 weeks and still why didn't you record it on the second CD

Austin ; because Jimmy was mad at me for breaking up with her then

Ally ; and he knows we have Laura so why would he even want you to Release that song

Austin ;we where too busy we didn't have enough songs to produce Ally

Ally ;well we have a 5 month old daughter who doesn't need to hear us fighting

(Austin goes into the living room and places Laura in her Pac and Play then he goes back into the bathroom to finish talking with Ally)

Austin ;Laura's in her Pack and Play go ahead and yell at me

Ally ;seriously Austin why would you record a song about a girl you aren't even with anymore ..

Austin ; well I wanted to tell that I didn't record the Kyra song I did but he just came out in words no feelings came out in the music but when I sang that song for Laura every emotion came out I don't have feelings for Kyra

Ally ; then why did you even record it in the first place

Austin ; because Jimmy wanted me to ... I told him not too but he told me he would put me off the label

Ally ; what did he do when you couldn't sing the song

Austin ;he was mad but he didn't talk to me he just snarled his nose up at me and then I went to record the song for Laura . That's okay

Ally ; on second thought it is . For the Love of A daughter is the most personal song I ever heard and one about Laura wouldn't become a sad personal it would become a happy personal I am not mad

Austin ;I am sorry I just wanted to get you ..

Ally ;please don't Austin not anymore

Austin ;I promise I love you Ally Dawson lets go play with our Laura

Ally ;Barney's on ..

Austin ;yea ..

Ally ; okay your 18 you realize that

Austin ;yes but Barney has music and daddy will play Barney songs for her on the guitar

(10 min later Austin and Laura on the floor watching Barney)

Ally ; say that's the pop corn song

Austin ; pop , Pop corn you can eat it you can crunch its Pop , Pop corn

(Laura claps her hands)

Ally ; is daddy a good singer a lot of people think so

Austin good job baby girl that's the first time you have clapped your hands


	19. Chapter 19

(Ally enters the house and see's Austin and Laura on the couch watching Barney)

Austin ; say hey mommy how did your first trip to food lion go

Ally ; it's hard I had to go through everything on the list .

Austin ; well that's what grocery shopping is

Ally ;I know but do we really need 4 bottles of Sanitizer

Austin ; yes to keep down germs so Laura pooh doesn't get sick

Ally ; I know it's just so stressful

(Mimi enters the house)

Mimi ;hello Ally I see you went to food lion today

Ally ;yes Mimi I went to Food Lion

Mimi ; you seem quite Annoyed

Ally ; grocery shopping is fun when your 30 but when your 18 no .

Mimi ;well you have a 6 month old child now Ally ..

Austin ; don't fight with mom because I tell that's what's going to happen

Ally ;I get that but still . and all this stuff cost 334.54 seriously

Austin ;Ally groceries are really expensive now sweet especially since we have Laura

Ally ;whatever I am not going to start a fight let me go feed Laura

(Ally gets Laura from Austin's lap and gets a bottle from the fridge and begins feeding her)

Austin ;you like milk don't you

Ally ; say yes I do daddy

Mimi ;well you paid for the food and household items right Ally

Ally ;no I used your card Mimi

Mimi ;well I took Money out of Austin's work account so you could pay for the food

Ally ;it's your house Mimi

Mimi ;it's your baby in my house .. You're a mother Ally

Austin ; let me feed her I can tell your stressed

Mimi ;for once let her do something alright Austin . You're the only one who realizes they have a child to take care of

Austin ;don't talk to Ally that way mom she cares for the baby just as much she feeds her and changes her ..

Mimi ;yes and then puts her in the Pac and Play after that . I have never seen her watch TV with Laura or play with her .. Like you do Austin

Austin ; That's my job okay Ally's tired enough the least I could do is play with Laura

Mimi ;yes tired of lifting a finger

Austin ;mom seriously

Ally ; yeah seriously

(Laura finishes her bottle so Ally puts it in the sink. then she slowly hands Laura to Austin)

Ally ; she's your child have her

(Austin gently gives the baby back to Ally)

Austin; she's your daughter hold her Ally please she needs her mommy

Ally ; alright hey momma's sorry sweet girl

(Laura begins crying)

Mimi ;you want daddy don't you

Ally ;he will come right back mommy's sorry she loves you a lot yes she does .

(Laura begins curling up on Ally's chest)

Ally ;cries ;you do love momma

(Austin enters the living room)

Austin ;hey sorry I was just using the bathroom who is laying on mommy's chest . Laura we talked about this

Ally ; cries ;say I love mommy

Austin ;don't cry sweet girl

Ally ; cries ;I know it's just your mom's right I am not a very good mom .

Austin ; you are trying new things remember your stage fright you conquered that but you didn't get it on the first try . Ally you're a first time mom

Ally ;cries ;but you're doing great as a first time dad

Austin ; you are doing amazing as a first time Mom Ally I love you

Ally ;cries ;why do I cry all the time I never use to cry

Austin ;you just had a baby 6 mounts ago of course you would cry

(Austin gently takes Laura from Ally's arms and places her in the Pac and Play then Austin wraps his arms around Ally)

Ally ; cries ; help me

Austin ;your amazing okay . I love you and you're an amazing mom okay don't listen to my mom . Okay I promise don't listen to her

Ally ;cries ;to get called a bad mom that hurts Austin

Austin ; let me talk to mom okay I won't let you hurt like this

Ally ;cries ; she might get mad at us and we have no where else to go

Austin ; I don't care we can go to your dad's ]

(Mimi enters the living room)

Mimi ;what's wrong Ally what are you crying about this time

Austin ; can you stop with the rude comments and saying Ally's a bad mother because she isn't and I demand an apology to Ally she doesn't deserve to get treated like this

Mimi ;I don't owe you two anything you are two 18 years olds living in my house rent free with a daughter of your own I don't owe you anything

Austin ; I agree you don't owe us anything but Mom your going to apologize to Ally for you behavior . You are going too.

Mimi ;I am not doing anything

Austin ; yes you are mom your saying your sorry and stop with the dumb smart mouth

Mimi ; Austin Moon get your things

Austin ;your kicking me out

Mimi ;and take your daughter and girlfriend with you

(2 hours later , Austin , Ally and the baby are Lester's house)

Lester ;what happened with Mimi she was always so kind about Laura

Austin ;she called Ally a bad mother and I couldn't' take it so that's why where moving here

Lester ;Moving

Austin ;for a while till we find a place

Lester ;you can live here my granddaughter isn't going to become homeless

Austin ; thank you Lester

Ally ; cries ;Austin I am giving Custody of the baby to my mother I think it's the best thing okay.

Austin ; no please Ally don't okay . I know now it seems like the best choice but we will have a place of our own one day I promise Ally Rain Dawson . Please don't give up my daughter I love her too much

Ally ;cries ;I know you love her but it's a love that let's go Austin we have too

Austin ; no Ally I promise we will have our own place I can't give her up Lester help me out here

Lester ; Ally look at daddy alright

Ally ;cries ;okay

(Ally turns around and Face's her dad)

Lester ; not many fathers would beg you not to give their child up okay . You and Austin are great parents . Laura is beautiful and you can do it . Please don't give her to your mom

Ally ;cries ;alright I won't

Austin ; thank you I promise we will find a place of our own

(Austin gently gets Laura off the couch and hands her Lester)

Lester ;hey Laura Pooh where you taking a nap

Ally ;she was chilling on the couch

Lester ; say grandpa put a piece of wood in front of the couch so you wouldn't fall sweet girl

Ally ;say mommy didn't even think of that grandpa has good idea's

Austin ; you want to try some Pea's sweet Pea

Lester ; say daddy maybe a bottle today's been a rough day

Austin ;agreed come here Laura Pooh

(Austin gets a bottle out of the bag and begins feeding Laura)

Ally ;I am so lucky

Austin ;no I am lucky


	20. Chapter 20

(Ally enters the living room and finds Laura and Austin sleeping together on the couch)

Lester ;they passed out about 10 min ago

Ally ;they are so cute .

Lester ; it's time for Laura's bottle isn't it

Ally ; yes it is but I don't want to wake her

(Laura starts crying then Austin wakes up)

Austin ;that was a short Nap

Ally ;it was a short nap

Austin ; Laura needs to start getting fed right

Ally ;yes she does that's why I came to get her

Austin ;I can do it

Ally ;no let me do it alright

(Ally gets a bottle from the fridge and begins feeding Laura)

Austin ; Jimmy hasn't called in like 5 mounts

Ally ; have you updated any of your sites

Austin ;yes I have but I mainly post pictures of the baby .

Ally ; Do your fans like that or..

Austin ;I don't know I guess they do I mean they keep viewing and commenting

Lester ;well have you got asked when your next CD or single is coming out

Austin ;yeah a few times on the site but I have just ignored it

Lester ; Austin you have a baby now you need to get your career jump started again more than ever

Austin ; Jimmy doesn't understand me and my time schedule anymore ..

Ally ;I know you would think him having a daughter he would understand

Austin ;could I switch to another Record Label

Ally ;maybe .. I would think so I mean someone who suits your needs better and understands the demands of being a father

Lester ;Ally what are you a lawyer now or something

Ally ;no just trying to speak professional but I see it's not impressing anyone so just forget it..

Austin ;is mommy being silly

Ally ; say yes daddy hold on I have to finish my bottle

(Austin gets his Laptop and looks up different record Labels)

Austin ; lets look up Parent Record Labels

Ally ; what will that bring you..

(Austin clicks on a woman by the name of Jamie Roland)

Austin ;I found a woman named Jamie Roland her studio is about 3 miles from here

Ally ;And ..

Ally ; the site says . Hi I am Jamie Roland I am a single mother of 2 young girls . I run a recording studio I understand the demands of parent hood our studio has a sound proof recording studio plus swings and an outside play ground and lunch room . My kids come to work with me all time if you're a single or hard-working parent looking for a music Career please come to me .

Lester ; she sounds interesting

Ally ;yes it sounds nice but Laura doesn't have to stay there all the time while your recording

Austin ;why not

Ally ;well I can take care of her by myself too

Austin ; you and Laura can stay with me in the recording studio sweetie this is perfect

Ally ; Alright I will but maybe 3 days a week .

Austin ;why 3

Lester ; Austin Laura has to stay at home some days .. okay

Austin ;I get it sorry

Ally ;it's okay I am glad you want us around so can you set up a meeting with Jamie

2 days later

( Ally and Austin and the baby are in Jamie's office starting the meeting)

Jamie ;hello

Austin ;hey

Jamie ;I talked to Jimmy and he agrees to sign you over

Austin ; great ..

Jamie ; Ally what would work best for you I mean the schedule times

Ally ;I was thinking maybe 3 days a week

Jamie ; that would become perfect post people only want one or two days

(Laura starts crying so Ally hands her to Austin)

Jamie ;hey baby girl

Austin ;say my name is Laura I am a little fussy now

Jamie ;that's okay so Monday's , Tuesdays and Wednesday's from 9 am to 12 pm

Austin ; sounds amazing what about you Ally

Ally ;I agree sounds great and I won't need to bring much stuff here maybe a few snacks

Jamie ;so if anything comes up like signings or meet and greets in the future I will let you know Alright Austin

Austin ;sounds great thanks for meeting with me. Laura it's okay daddy's right here

Jamie You are welcome my kids are 3 and 13 mounts so they will stay here too

Ally ; okay well we might just hang out in the café for a while till she gets a year old or so

Jamie ; well there is a gate around the play ground so she can't get out you can let her crawl around

Ally ;alright . But I want to keep her in the café for a while

Austin thanks so much

Jamie ;no problem Austin and Ally and by miss . Laura

ally ;say by

(Ally and Austin exit Jamie's office and set on the benches to wait for Lester)

Austin ; I know she was really pushing the play ground wasn't she

Ally ;I know she was .. I get she's a single parent but Laura is only 7 mounts old she's not ready to climb on stuff and play on a play ground yet

Austin I was going to tell her it was your choice but I am trying to make a good impression

Ally ;I agree ... Austin it's okay I mean if you would have made her mad she might not have given you the record Deal

Austin ;agreed


	21. Chapter 21

Austin ; hey Mr. Dawson

Lester ;Yes Austin

Austin ; do you think I am a good father do you think Ally and I are good parents ..

Lester ; you miss Ally and Laura

Austin ; yes I mean they just went out for a girls day with Trish .. and I want her back

Lester ; I know you miss them Austin . Trish hasn't been around much like I assumed she would you know

Austin ;why would she I mean her two best friends have a Daughter..

Lester ; I guess ..

Austin ; am I a good Father

Lester ; Yes Austin you are a wonderful father. Can I tell you the truth

Austin ; yes ..

Lester ;I didn't have much faith in you I thought you would leave for your Career.. I thought Ally would become a single parent . But when you dropped the record Label . And stayed at home with Ally and the baby . I was so proud of you . I am glad if she had a baby it was with you ..

Austin ; thanks it means a lot Mr. Dawson

Lester ;no problem...

Austin ;I love Laura and Ally I want you to know that

Lester ;I see it .. everyday .. you don't have to tell me.. Laura is a happy baby she smiles all the time and You are so good to Ally . You hold her when she cries .. and you two tackle parent hood together

Austin ;that's what it's about Mr. Dawson

Lester ;Agreed but most teen parents don't see it that way .

Austin ;no they don't ..

Lester ; are you okay Austin..

Austin ;cries ; I went into this terrified I am not scared anymore I am proud of Laura of the person I have become . I proud that I choose my daughter over my Career I am not giving up so don't think that's why I am crying...

Lester ;I get it Austin your 18 you're a dad it's been a hard year for you Austin . I get it I am not one bit mad at you .. okay . Your not weak Austin

Austin ; cries ;I am not weak Mr. Dawson I know that .. I am just it's just been a lot but I love Laura and Ally and I wouldn't change it for the world

Lester ; it's a lot take in you know Penny and I were grown Adults but I would cry sometimes .. too Austin it's just hard being a parent

(Ally and Laura enter the house)

Ally ; Austin are you okay

(Austin wipes his eyes with his Sleeves)

Austin ;I am perfectly fine how are you..

Ally ; you where crying ..

Austin ; it's just been a long year that's all

Ally ; I agree Austin did you and my dad have a little talk

Austin ; yes ... we did

Ally ;I am not mad at you but you're not leaving me.. right

Austin ; no nothing like that sweetie .. Just a little break down you know like the one you had when Laura was 2 mounts old

Ally ; you promise you're not leaving

Austin ; no it's been a stressful 8 mounts that's all sweetie I promise ...

Ally ;alright sweetie can you talk to me maybe next time ..

Austin ;sure ..

Ally ;thank you

Laura ;da

(Austin slowly gets Laura out of Ally's Arms)

Austin ;daddy loves you hey how was your day with Auntie Trish

Ally ;it was okay Trish wanted to go around to all the Malls and I couldn't because she was getting fussy ..

Austin ;we just have different lives now that's all

Ally ;agreed ... sweetie agreed

(Lester Hands Austin a bottle and he begins feeding Laura)

Lester ;there you go daddy

Austin ;wow your hungry daddy loves you so much he wouldn't trade you for anything

Ally ; Cries ;I love you so much Austin Moon

Austin ;I love my family ...


	22. Chapter 22

(Penny Enters the house)

Penny ; hey Ally sweetie

Ally ; hey Penny . Austin and I are putting Laura down for a nap can you hold on a second .. please Penny

Penny ;aren't you going to call me mom I am your mother

Ally ; Penny I told you I have to put my daughter down for a nap I will come back in a minute okay .

(30 min later Austin and Ally enter the living room where Penny is)

Penny ;that took a while

Ally ; yes it did Penny but that's Laura . It takes her awhile

Penny ; where's Lester ...

Ally ;you mean dad ..

Penny ;well your calling me Penny I would figure you are calling your dad Lester

Austin ; I call him Mr. Dawson because I respect him . Ally calls him dad because that's her father it's all apart of Respect Penny all about it.

Penny ;well how has Laura been has she been reaching her milestones

Ally ; I am not exactly sure Penny

Penny ; is she saying Momma and Daddy she is 9 mounts

Ally ; she isn't saying anything Penny . Nothing Penny

Penny ; can you stop calling me Penny it's crazy for you to punish me just because I wanted to get Custody of Laura

Austin ; Well Penny we are . Mr. Dawson agreed with you Penny but when he saw me sing to Laura in her Car seat he knew that I loved my daughter . He didn't care about the fact that we where 17 he knew we loved our baby girl

Penny ;I know you loved her that's why her last name is Moon

Austin ; but your intentions weren't good .

Penny ;I didn't want her growing up in a fighting house hold I didn't want her to grow up in a dirty house hold I didn't want her to have to eat dirt cheap food

Ally ; did you really think that's who Austin and I where some teen parents off of MTV

Penny ;I just have watched the show and I saw a lot of these babies being raised in horrible environments . and Die for attention I didn't want that for Laura .

Austin ;if Ally and I knew there was no way we could give . Attention, love , and a good home we would have given her to you . We wouldn't have put our daughter through that. Penny

Penny ; I guess I was doing it out of Love for Laura

Austin ;and we get that and for some people out there Adoption or giving Custody is all they have

Penny ;I am sorry I ever judged you two

Austin ; that's okay. I get where you where coming from and Ally and I thought a lot that maybe it was the best thing to give her to you . But we just couldn't bear to do it . But if we hit rock bottom we would have done it

Ally ;if Austin and I ever see ourselves fighting a lot or one parent fading out we will try to solve it or make other living arrangements I won't let my daughter live like those Kids on Teen Mom do I won't

Penny ;you two sound like you love Laura very much ..

Ally ;Were not perfect we do fight and Argue but we never yell at each other ..or curse

Penny ;you two sound like your on an interview you can relax Austin and you too Austin . I wasn't trying to put you guys on an interview I just want to see what your intentions are and you have made them quite clear .

Austin ;what do you see as us in parents and I have asked Mr. Dawson this many Times and he hasn't answered me ... Fully

Penny ; I see two young parents who love their daughter . I see a father who's willing to fight for his daughter and his undying love for her . I see a mother whose a little shy and scared but not afraid to seek help if she needs it but doesn't ask for it much . I see a couple who is willing to work on any issues to keep their child under their roof .

Ally ; cries ;thank you

Penny ;my pleasure

(Laura starts crying and Austin goes and gets her out of the crib and brings her into the living room)

Ally ;this is Miss . Laura mom this is my daughter

Laura cries ; Mama ...

(Austin gently hands the baby over to Ally)

Ally ; Momma's Right her .. say I love you

Austin ;Laura you have never said Mama

Ally ; well I guess she just did .. I didn't even notice it . It felt normal

Penny ;of course felt normal because your her mother Ally

Ally ; I love you Laura Moon

Austin ; do you want a bottle ..

Ally ;she smells

Austin ; poppy okay let daddy change her ..

Ally ;can I change her sweetie

Austin ;of course you can .

(Ally lays Laura on the couch and grabs a diaper and wipe and begins changing her)

Penny ; Austin do you like to do everything with Laura

Austin ;yeah I do sometimes Ally has to tell me to let her do it

Penny ;that's wonderful that you want to do everything . But Mommy's want to do some stuff too okay .

Ally ;mom's right I do it because I want to .. Not because I don't want your help or think I can do it better .

Austin ; I get it I am fine with it. Ally okay sweetie I am not mad about you wanting to do stuff it's nice to kick back but I want to help if you ever need me

Ally ;thank you

Austin ; so I was thinking maybe I could call Jimmy and maybe get my record label back

Ally ; I think that would become a good thing

Austin ;I want a schedule though I had a daughter now ..

Penny ;yes you will need a Schedule Austin very much so you will need a schedule

Austin ; I Agree I will call him Tomorrow


	23. Chapter 23

Lester ;aren't you nervous today

Ally ;why would I be nervous dad

Lester ;it's Austin's first day back in the studio in 11 mounts

Ally ;what should I become worried dad I mean do you know something I don't

Lester ; no it's not that it's just this your first time baby sitting Laura alone

Ally ;I think I can handle it . You and mom think Austin's the perfect parent well I am too

Lester ;wow okay I didn't mean that you are an amazing parent I just meant this is your first day alone without Austin since she was born this is the first time he has been at the studio

Ally ;well he's only there for four hours I think I can handle it dad

Lester ;stop I was just saying .. Ally is you okay ..

Ally ;cries ;yes I am okay dad

Lester ;if you want Austin I can call him sweetie I am sure it won't become a problem

(Penny enters the house)

Penny ;hey sweetie

Lester ;what are you doing here

Penny ; Austin got in a little wreck sweetie he's okay he's at the hospital he called me . Okay I heard his voice ..

Ally ;cries ; Austin I want to see my Austin ..

Penny ;it's okay Ally it's okay I heard his face I heard it he told me he was in the wreck okay he's awake he's okay Ally ... sweetie it's okay

Ally ;cries ; I want to see him

Penny ; if your dad will watch Laura I will take you sweetie .

Lester ; of course hand the stinker to me ..

(Ally hands the baby to Lester )

(Ally and Penny leave the house)

(20 min at the hospital)

Desk Lady ; May I help you..

Ally ; Austin Moon 18

Desk Lady ; are you married ..

Ally ; no where engaged

Desk Lady ; Unless your married I can't let you back... sorry

Penny ; they have a child together ..

Desk Lady ; I still can't let you back..

Ally ; I don't care what you say i want to see him now ...

Desk Lady ; Mam you can set down okay the nurse will be with you soon

Penny ;just let her back .. Mam

Desk Lady ; unless your married and unless he's dying I can't let you back

(Ally gets her iPhone out and shows the nurse a picture of the baby)

Ally ;cries ;please

(Austin steps out)

Austin ;Ally sweetie I am okay..

(Ally runs and hugs Austin)

Austin ;owe Bruised Rib

Ally ;cries ;what happened

Austin ; I was texting DE and I wasn't looking and I heard a car about to pull out in front of me and then I turned and when I did I hit a green house and knocked plants in the road it's okay though sweetie the bruised Rib is from trying to get out of the car and

Ally ; cries ; I love you..

Austin ; i love you too

Austin ;cries ; I love you Austin... please don't scare me like that Again ..

(Ally hugs Austin and starts sobbing)

Austin ; Ally I am fine I just hit a Green House I am fine I promise . Oh baby stop crying . Please

Ally ;cries ; I can't help it... I love you too much

Penny ;let me sign Austin out okay let's go home

Ally ;cries ; I love you

Austin ;the first person I thought of was Miss. Laura Pooh oh is she

Ally ;cries ;she's with dad she was a good girl she enjoyed Mommy time

Austin ;she has a great mommy

Ally ;cries ;I want to Marry you Austin Moon

Austin ; I do to Ally

Ally ;cries ;your my everything ..

Austin ; You and the baby are my World

(at home Later)

Lester ;glad your okay Austin

Austin ;me too My Rib doesn't hurt at all

Lester ;good Ally sure worried about you

Austin ;because she's my sweet heart that's why Laura are you sleepy

Ally ;giggles ;I know she's trying so hard to keep her eyes open

Austin ; Are you getting practice for daddy's concert's staying up

Lester ;I think she is do you want me to put her to bed

Ally ; No we have it dad

Austin ;let's get the milk Cat and the Hat and Rock star P's

Lester ; is that for me

Ally ;say no grandpa Me daddy reads me stories and sings to me

Austin ;she loves it

Laura ; cries ; dad a

Austin ; your ready aren't you..

(2 min later in the bedroom getting Laura ready)

Ally ;daddy do you have the P's

Austin ;yes I do..

(Austin slowly puts the Rock star P's on Laura)

Laura ;cries ; No

Austin ; she said No Ally Laura said no

Ally ;are we getting an Attitude Miss .Moon

Laura ; cries ; Dada

Ally ;she covered that up ..

Austin ;come her stinker

(Austin picks Laura up off the bed and begins holding her)

Ally ;you're not a daddy's girl.

(Laura begins kicking Austin)

Austin ; Stop okay Laura baby girl daddy's sore

Laura ; cries ; No

Austin ; no that's not nice ..

Ally ;behave okay..


	24. Chapter 24

Ally ; Happy birthday , Happy Birthday , Laura Pooh Laura Pooh .

Austin ; daddy loves you kiss daddy he loves you

Lester ; is it Princess Moon's birthday

Ally ; dad she's not a Princess

Austin ; yes she is ... I am daddy's princess

Ally ;what do you think Austin Spoils her too much

Lester ;sometimes I just worry that if his career takes off again and he has to Leave Laura is going to become Lost .

Ally ;Maybe ..

(2 hours later)

Trish ;Happy birthday Little Lady

Austin ; Let Auntie Trish hold you Daddy has to help grandpa with the cake

(Austin slowly hands the Baby to Trish and Laura begins crying)

Trish ; daddy will be right back I promise ..

Austin ; stay with Auntie Trish I promise she's okay..

Ally ; Trish is more than Okay

Austin ; well..

Ally ; giggles ; trust daddy it's okay

Trish ; what's up I hear you like to babble when daddy sings

Ally ;yes I am a singer ...

Trish ; can I become your manager ..

Ally ; maybe Auntie Trish

(D walks up)

D ; what's up guys ..

Ally ; did you bring a gift

D ;No I didn't bring a gift I brought Apple's

Austin ;dude move your not ruining her cake

(Austin places Laura in the high chair and lets her touch the cake)

Ally ;what's wrong dig in

Austin ; dig in...

(Laura sticks her finger in her cake)

D ; she is not like her dad ... you love cake

Trish ;yes Pancakes

Ally ;come on baby girl what's wrong

(D dunks Laura's face in the cake) (Laura begins crying)

Austin ;what's wrong with you .. she was just getting use to

D ; duh babies faces are always dunked in the cake ..

Ally ;come here baby I am sorry

Trish ;he makes every girl cry .. Laura

(Ally picks Laura out of her high chair )

Ally ; D ruined your first Birthday ...

Austin ;yeah sweetie can you take her inside.. to wash up Trish can you help me with the Gifts

Trish ; sure ..

D ;what can I help with ..

Austin ;you can Leave

(Ally takes the baby inside to wash up)

D ;Come on presents are the best part...

Trish ;let him stay

Austin ;no you can Leave D Trish you can stay

Trish ;come on it was just a joke Austin .. he didn't mean anything...

Austin ; she's 12 mounts old if she was 2 or 3 it would have been fine but she's one this is her first birthday you know D I am not that stupid little boy who met you in 3rd grade I am a father now..

(D leaves )

Trish ; Austin.. seriously

Austin ; if your going to blame me you can leave too..

Trish ;I want the baby to open my gift

( 20 min later)

Austin ;lets open what mommy and daddy got you

(Ally helps Laura open up the present)

Ally ;it's a baby guitar now you can play with daddy...

Austin ;you like it

(Lester hands Ally another gift)

Ally ;this one's from D

(Ally slowly opens the present by herself with Laura on her lap)

Austin ;oh my gosh it's a Pink Leather Jacket ..

Ally ;I thought he said he didn't get anything

Trish ;he was just joking..

Ally ;did you help him

Trish ; no he asked for it and the Lady in the store took him to it..

Austin ;it's cute..

Trish ; that's why.. I didn't want him to leave just yet he was so proud of it...

(Austin takes another present out of the pile and slowly opens it)

Ally ; Say daddy this is my birthday not yours

Austin ;sorry sweetie

Ally ;it's okay she can't open them just yet ..

Austin ; it's from Penny .. it's a Stuffed Monkey

Ally ; makes sense ..

Austin ; I know..

Penny ;I hope you like it ..

(Lester hands Ally his gift and she opens it)

Austin ;it's a CD player ..

Lester ;yes that way she can listen to Daddy's CD's ..

Austin ; cool I didn't think about that ..

Ally ;thanks dad ...

Austin ;Mom and Dad your turn.

(Mimi hands the present to Austin and he opens it)

Ally ;Look its pictures of Mommy and Daddy when they where little

Laura ; Dada

Ally ;yes that's your Dada baby girl

Austin ;daddy loves you

Laura ; Mama

Austin ;yes and Mama but we have to open Auntie Trish's present daddy will take about that Later...okay baby girl

(Trish hands Ally the gift and she opens it)

Austin ; oh my goodness it's a Music bouncer you can plug up a Music Device to the bouncer ..

Laura ; alai

Austin ;she says thank you Auntie Trish ..

Trish ;you're welcome baby girl..


	25. Chapter 25

(Ally and Laura are on the floor playing together)

(Lester walks in)

Lester ;where's Austin ..

Ally ; He is Meeting with Jimmy

Lester ;oh cool how has it been I mean how has Laura been ..

Ally ;you mean without Austin

Lester ; Yes without Austin

Ally ;it's been okay dad it's only been 20 min

(Austin walks in)

Lester ;that was fast

Austin ; I stopped at the gas station and that's when he called me . They dropped me because of me being a 18-year-old father they don't want to sign me back...

Lester ;I am sorry Austin

Austin ; no it's worth it ..

Lester ; do you think your Career would still stand if you had given Laura to Penny

Austin ; no .. I think if I would have given her up I would have been too depressed to work and when I do get back at work knowing I have Laura will make me even happier... it would be worse being without Laura and being Depressed ..

Ally ; your right.. I don't think we could have done it ..

(Laura begins playfully hitting Ally)

Austin ; no ... Laura Moon that's not nice daddy doesn't like you to hit Mommy no..

(Laura Repeats this time Hitting harder)

Ally ; Laura No stop that's your last warning.. stop Now that's mean

(Laura Repeats)

Austin ; Laura daddy and mommy told you to stop .. can daddy hold you ... come here

(Laura repeats)

Ally ;she's going in time out

(Ally gets off the floor and places Laura in the play pen)

Laura ; cries ;Dada , Dada, Dada,

Lester ;Austin I know your itching to get her I can see it ..

Austin ; she's crying for Daddy Mr. Dawson...

Ally ;because she is Daddy's princess and daddy lets her get away with a lot ..

Austin ; Do you love our daughter I mean do I love her more

Ally ; I love her so much Austin but she needs to have boundaries set if we don't start now we could have a terror child running through the house ..

Laura ;cries ;Dada, Dada , Dada

Austin ;Laura Allison Moon you where hitting your mommy that's not nice okay I don't hit Mommy ..

Lester ;and daddy will be out the door if he ever does

Austin ;I am trying here guys she just has extreme Cuteness ..

Ally ;when she's 22 and gets arrested the cops aren't going to say you where super cute when you where little so you're not going to Jail.

Austin ; come on Ally and Mr. Dawson she was playfully hitting .. it wasn't that bad come on you two are acting like she put the house on fire or something

Lester ;kids need boundaries yes that was a little hit but when she's 4 or 5 she will be able to hit a lot more ... and her hits will actually hurt ... Austin

Ally ; stop crying Laura stop No Daddy isn't going to get you out ..

Lester ;so Austin what about a job

Austin ;I don't know honestly ..

Ally ; couldn't you go back to Melody Dinner

Austin ;yeah but that ... girl... Cassidy might still work there I mean her band hasn't made it

Lester ;who's Cassidy

Ally ; a girl Austin wrote a song for that worked at the dinner ... he liked her had a big crush ..

Lester ; oh I see well then lets not work at the dinner

Austin ;I love Laura and Ally too much I couldn't lose them

Lester ;looks like Miss. Laura stopped crying..

(Austin walks over to the Play pen)

Austin ; Laura Moon you hurt Momma okay you promise no more hitting

(Laura starts smiling)

Austin ;it's not funny Laura mommy means the world to Daddy you can't hurt her okay..

(Austin slowly takes Laura out of the play pen)

Ally ;Barney's on ..

Austin ;can we just have some family time

Ally ;sure ..

Austin ; I am so thankfully I still have my girls

Ally ; thank you I am thankful I have my Austin ..

Austin ; I don't care about my Job I will find another one but I can't find another Laura and Ally.


	26. Chapter 26

Ally ; Dad it's 8;30 Laura is in bed if she wakes up play Austin's CD got it

Austin ; he will be fine he took care of a beautiful girl and she turned out fine .. and it's only for a few hours

Ally ; Dad her bottles in the fridge warm it up but for 5 min only she doesn't like it too cold

Lester ; you two haven't had a date night since the baby was born .. and she's 14 mounts okay you two go out have a nice evening to yourselves this will help you two become closer

Ally ;dad we have a daughter I don't thing we can become any closer

Austin ; well he means just time to ourselves come on Ally lets.. go

Ally ;tell the baby I love her

Austin ; he will come on sweetie she's okay Ally it's fine..

Ally ;cries ;I am afraid dad that she will get scared when mommy isn't there .. to leave her alone..

Austin ; it's okay we can cut our date short okay sweetie

Ally ;cries ;okay ...

(Austin and Ally are outside at the park at night-time)

Austin ; it's just us in a park by ourselves

Ally ;I kind of thought you would... you know take me to a fancy eating place or something

Austin ;if you want to we can go what's wrong I want to spent some time with you

Ally ;this is the place where you took you know Kyra on your first date with her ..

Austin ;oh yeah sweetie I forgot ... but I love you okay..

Ally ; you promise

Austin ; I could lie about how I my weight is 205 , or how much I eat a day, or that I get scared before I do a show but I can't hide the fact that I have a beautiful daughter and a beautiful Fiancé

Ally; I have a beautiful daughter and Fiancé also...

Austin who ..

Ally ;his name is Austin Moon..

Austin ; I know him I love you Ally Dawson never forget that ...

Ally ; I am sorry...

Austin ;about what

Ally ;about your career I never meant to ruin it...

Austin ; I never would have thought it would get ruined but honestly when I look in my daughters face it's always worth it.. My Laura is beautiful

Ally ;she's a total daddy's girl... I can tell

Austin ; I know... I have no idea how she got that way..

Ally ;because she has a wonderful daddy ..

Austin she has a wonderful mommy ... Ally thanks you for giving me a beautiful daughter

Ally ;cries ;thank you for giving me one

Austin ; sweet girl I didn't mean to make you cry come here..

Ally ;cries ;I miss Laura..

Austin ;she's with your dad she's fine.. alright .. sweetie we aren't away from her much I just want you and I to have some time to ourselves okay .

Ally ;cries ; she loves her daddy so much

Austin ;she does love me a lot and she loves you two but daddy more when she's in trouble ...

Ally ; where does she get that charm

Austin ;from her mommy her beautiful smile and when she cries oh man everybody cries look at me Ally

Ally ; cries ;yes

Austin You are beautiful and you are a wonderful mother..

Ally ; thank you for sticking around

Austin ; I wanted to don't think me I couldn't have ever handed Laura over to someone else

(Ally slowly leans in and kisses Austin)

Ally ; that's for being a great daddy

Austin ; I liked it...

Ally ; is fatherhood harder than you thought

Austin ;I knew it would be hard I knew it would change my life and it does and always will but it was all worth it

Ally ; I love you

Austin ;I love ..you


	27. Chapter 27 (Last Chapter)

17 mounts ; chapter

(After wedding)

Ally ; Aren't you happy we are Married Austin

Austin ;I am extremely happy sweetie

Ally ;we have our family I never thought the day I met you . You would one day become husband .. But then after I saw you with Kyra I realized you where the one for me and there is no way ..

Austin ; there is no way I could make it without you Ally Dawson ..

Ally ; cries ; I love you

Austin ; I do too .. Ally Moon

Ally ; it sounds strange I mean Ally Moon...

Austin ;it sounds beautiful to me Allison Rain Moon

Ally ; Your my husband and we have a beautiful daughter and it's our .. life..

Austin ;you sound scared since every one left you sound so ..afraid or something

Ally ;it's not fear it's just realization it's scary I mean a marriage is scary.. Austin

Austin ;it's not for me I am glad I became married to you Ally

Ally ; I am .. but it's just a healthy fear

Austin ;if you married someone else do you think you wouldn't have a fear..

Ally ;that's not it .. I Never imagined myself getting married actually to anyone ..

Austin ;Well you are

(Laura walks up)

Laura ;cries ;Mama

Austin ;what baby girl..

Laura ; cries ; dad a

Austin ;what .. is it Laura do you want to lay in bed with momma and daddy tonight

Laura ; cries ;yes

(Austin helps Laura on the hotel bed and Ally and Austin get in between Laura)

Austin ;this is perfect my sweet wife

Ally ;I love you..

Austin ; I love you..

* * *

4 years later ..

Ally ;Laura Moon come here for a second

(Laura comes downstairs)

Laura ;Am I in trouble ... Momma

Ally ;No have you seen Lilly ...

Laura ; Oh Lilly's playing in her room she's 3 now Momma..

Ally ;thank you sweetie

(Austin comes home)

Austin ;hey my sweet family

Ally ; hey

Laura ;hey Daddy Lilly is in her room Adam is Napping

Austin ;thanks Laura for giving Daddy the full report

Laura ;no issue ...

Austin ; okay

(Lilly comes downstairs)

Ally ; you climbed your gate

Lilly ;I big ...

Austin ;that means where going to have to get a bigger gate ..

Ally ;exactly..

Austin ; I am going to go get Adam

(Austin goes upstairs to get Adam then comes back down)

Adam ; Hey

Lilly ;hey Adie

Austin ; I love my kids Ally

Ally ;you're welcome for them..

Austin ;I am not saying Thank you for that I am saying Thank you for being my songwriter, Thanks for being my best friend, thank you for having my first daughter , thank you for marrying me.

Ally ; I love you Austin

Austin ;I love you so much.. There is no way on this earth I could have done it without you..

Ally ; Thank you .. I love you and my family .. I wouldn't have it any other way..

Lilly ;Love you Momma

(Ally picks Lilly up off the floor)

Ally ; I love you too

Austin ;so does daddy...

Laura ; I Love you two daddy

Ally ; We love you Laura Pooh

The End The Moon family Lived Happily ever After

Thanks to AusllyBade4Ever FOR ALL HER support ! and reviews ..


End file.
